Hilary Takes Flight
Plot Hilary sends Zach,Leah and Mermaid Coral to the Aerodrome to learn how to fly an airplane.Then Hilary sends Molly,Goby,Nonny,Oona and the Genies to learn how to become ground crew. Trivia Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Jaxon Mercey as Alan # Angelina Wahler as Gabriela # Stephanie Anne Mills as Lizzie # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Drew Davis as Gil # Jacob Ewaniuk as Goby # Lara Jill Miller as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Chloe Grace Moretz as Mermaid Coral Transcript Prologue (The episode starts off with Hilary walking to the living room.) * Me: “I can’t wait.” * Lizzie: “Are you excited for something.” * Me: “Yeah Lizzie.The weekend’s coming.That’s when we watch the Great War.” * Lizzie: “The Great War.” * Alan: “Yep.The Great War is when planes battle each other especially the infamous Red Baron.” * Gabriela: “That sounds like a pretty tough plane.” * Me: “Not tough enough for me.Especially when I’m the World War 1 Flying Ace.I got my World War 1 Flying Ace Outfit on.” * Lizzie: “Sounds like you’re prepared.” * Me: “I am prepared.Now i need to learn how to fly this plane.I need some help.” (The Go For It With Hilary James Lyall Theme Song.) The Episode Begins * Me: (Voiceover)“Here comes the Guppy Scouts now.The two who loved granting wishes.Glimmer and Chloe.The one who loves make believe and imagination.Goby.The one who is known as Mr Cautious.Nonny.The one who is sweet as a Sweetie Pie.Oona.The one who is a Turbo Charged Guppy Scout.Gil.The one who is known as the Drama Queen.Deema.The two who loved going on adventures and having fun.Zach and Leah.The one who is a friend and mermaid of Mermaid Village.Mermaid Coral.And the self proclaimed and Natural Born Leader.Molly.” (The Guppies are now in their seats.) * Me: “Hi and welcome to Go For It With Hilary James Lyall.The only reality game show where the host can reasonably passed to the Great War.” * All: “The Great War.” * Me: “It’s a War that lasted from 1914 to 1918.Anyone ever been a World War 1 Pilot.” (Mermaid Coral raised her hand.) * All: “Alright Mermaid Coral.” * Mermaid Coral: “I had.” * Me: “Mermaid Coral.What story of pilots.Not interested in them huh.” * Mermaid Coral: “Ever since I first became a World War 1 Pilot.I get to do all the piloting a plane.” * Me: “That’s great.Because it brings us to Challenge #1.” * All: (Cheering). * Me: “This is Sulley.He’s a pilot and knows a lot about flying.And he is waiting to teach some pilot duties to Zach,Leah and Mermaid Coral.You’re Pilot attires are in the wagon.And Everything you need to know is in that mailbox.So Go For It.” (Mermaid Coral got the instructions from the mailbox.) * All: “Bye Guys.” * Zach: “Bye.” * Me: “Have a Nice Flight my fine fellow pilots.” (Zach,Leah and Mermaid Coral left Studio GSCH.) * Me: “Okay.Now we move on to Challenge #2.This is Georgina.She’s the ground crew of the airport and she is waiting for Molly,Nonny,Goby,Oona and the Genies.Your instructions are in the mailbox.So Go For It.” (Oona got the instructions from the mailbox.) * All: “See ya Hilary.Bye Guys.” * Molly: “Bye Hilary.” (Molly,Goby,Nonny,Oona and the Genies left Studio GSCH.) * Me: “Okay.As determined by the Getter 5000.Gil and Deema are staying behind the studio this week.But they’ll be eligible to win points of their own.During the Half Time Quiz Show.Don’t forget we have the Go For It Fairness Guarantee.All the contestants will be competing for the same number of points by the Grand Finale.So for the two teams out on the challenges.Up to 100 points for the stake and the Triumph Tally.So what are we waiting for.Let’s take flight with Zach,Leah and Mermaid Coral now.” Let The Challenges Begin * Category:Episodes Category:Go For It with Hilary James Lyall